Hikari's Tales: Torturing a Hanyou
by TouchofPixieDust
Summary: Inuyasha growled low and deadly. "I want you out of here. Now." Hikari's bottom lip trembled, her stormy eyes filled with tears. Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Daddy..."
1. A Daughters Revenge

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. Hikari and Ban (and their siblings) belong to me as well.

Torturing a Hanyou

or

A Daughter's Revenge

"Daddy! NO!"

Inuyasha growled low and deadly. "I want you out of here. Now."

Hikari's bottom lip trembled, her stormy eyes filled with tears. Tears trickled down her cheeks... a rare occurrence. "Daddy..."

"Tears won't work... not this time."

Hikari breaks down in sobs as her father points to the door of their family hut.

"If you are not out of my sight in five seconds I will not hesitate to tear you to pieces," he promised as he cracked his knuckles menacingly. "Never return."

After one pleading look to her mother, Hikari bolted from the hut.

"Inuyasha..."

"No, Kagome." He turned his back to the door. "This is the way it has to be."

Yoshio ran after his sister, neither Inuyasha nor Kagome stopped him. The young hanyou did not have to go far before he ran into his older sister, who was trembling in rage. He had seen her angry before, had seen temper tantrums and seen her face demons twice her size and take them down. But he had never seen her like this.

"I will get even with him for this," Hikari swore as she made a fist and stared into the woods. "He will regret every word." Then she turned to her little brother lightning fast, eyes flashing. "And YOU, little brother, are going to help me."

"Me?" he squeaked.

With a nod, Hikari ran into the woods.

"Is it safe to come out?"

"Yeah."

Shippo poofed back into a kitzune after hiding as a large toadstool during the short conversation. He would be the first to admit that it was a slightly cowardly move.

"You going to help her?"

Yoshio thought for a moment. Then nodded solemnly. Then he smiled sweetly. "And YOU, big brother, are going to help me... to help her."

Shippo laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. "No one needs to ask ME twice!"

"I can't believe Papa banned Ban from the house..."

"Yeah, well I can't believe they were dumb enough to kiss IN THE HOUSE!"

Yoshio grinned up at Shippo. "I said 'banned Ban'... get it? BANned"

Shippo ruffled his little brother's hair and grinned back. "I get it, kid." After a big sigh he put his hands on his hips. "C'mon kiddo, let go start plotting revenge."

"Shouldn't we wait for Kari?"

"Nah, she'll be out there with Ban awhile. Probably trying to comfort him after Inuyasha yelled at him like that. Or smack him for not standing up to Pop. Besides... who do you think taught her all her tricks?"

ooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note: Hikari's stories will bounce her age around. Welcome to Hikari as a teen...

Sorry I have not written more and that this is so short. I had ANOTHER surgery on my hand (it is still in a cast so writing is difficult...sorry) after tearing the muscles. Updates WILL be slow. Again... sorry about that.


	2. A Familiar Face

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. Hikari and Ban (and their siblings) belong to me as well.

Torturing a Hanyou

or

A Familiar Face... a very nice boy?

"Why are you burning your hair?"

"I'm not burning it, I'm curling it."

Yoshio wrinkled his nose at the slight smell of burning hair. "Why?"

"Because..." Hikari growled at the curling iron and her slightly singed hair tips. "Because I'm trying to get dressed up."

Yoshio unplugged the iron from the wall as his sister blew on the tips of her hair. "Why?"

Hikari snarled. "I have a date... remember?"

Her brother snickered as Hikari shook the cooling iron angrily then tried to flush it down the toilet. He handed her a hat, but she waved it away.

"Not this time. I bet I can arrange my hair in a fancy style so it hides my ears." She glared at herself in the mirror as if she were about to go into battle. "I will NOT be defeated!"

Twenty minutes later Hikari walked down the stairs wearing her hat and grumbling under her breath at her giggling brother.

Kagome smiled and kissed her daughter on her forehead as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She held her at arm's length, looked at her for a moment, then hugged her tightly. Her grandmother was standing in the living room with a camera taking pictures of everything from her walk down the stairs to her hug with her mother.

"Have a good time, sweetie."

Hikari smiled at her mother, feeling a smidgen of guilt. Then she grinned at her fuming father over her mother's shoulder.

"Where are you going? Who are you going with? When will you be home? What route are you taking? Do you have your phone? Is it charged? Are you carrying a weapon? Carry a weapon! No touching! No kissing! No breathing too close to each other!"

"INUYASHAAAAAA... We talked about this DEAR."

Hikari dramatically sighed and did an even more dramatic eye roll as she stepped away from her mother and pretended to straighten wrinkles in her skirt. She wasn't very fond of skirts and didn't know how her mother could stand wearing them all the time. Shorts and her firerat robe were much more to her liking. But she could sacrifice a little comfort for one evening.

Inuyasha stopped talking and began to growl. Hikari covered her mouth to suppress a giggle. If she started laughing, she would ruin EVERYTHING.

Footsteps were coming up the sidewalk. Her date was almost here. She was nearly bouncing with nerves. So, she put on her most cheerful smile and readjusted her hat to make sure her ears were covered. Giving herself one quick look at her reflection in the window she assured herself that she was as dressed up and clean as she possibly knew how to be. She had taken more care with her appearance for tonight than she ever had for anything else.

Ever.

"We are going to WacDonalds. I'm going with a guy from school. I'll be home by ten. We are going by bus so whatever route that goes is the route I'm taking. I do have my phone. Yes it is charged. A weapon? Really, Dad? On a date? Of course I have a weapon."

Just as the young man hit the door Hikari turned and opened the door, smiling sweetly at the young man. Then she opened the door wider and stepped to the side so that her family could see her companion for the evening.

GASP!

There was about two beats of silence before her father started sputtering in rage. Her mother looked completely startled.

"Mom. Dad. Meet..."

"Hojou?"

Hikari grinned as her father started going a little crazy. "Well, yes. This is Akitoki Hojou. Your Hojou's son."

"SHE WAS NEVER HIS! HE'S HER NOTHING! SHE'S NOTHING TO HIM!"

Ooooh... more of a hot button issue than she had originally thought. Shippo was a genius! Did he keep some sort of record on what makes her dad go berserk or something? Did he have a file on her too?

Finding out that her mom had a suitor from her own timeline had been interesting to learn, even though he apparently wasn't a real suitor, except for in her father's mind. Finding out that her 'suitor' had a son a couple of years older than her had been like winning a lottery! It hadn't taken her and Yoshio long to hunt him down like wounded prey.

Finding out he had a girlfriend had been a bit of a snag though.

However, Hikari wanted to try to get through this with no actual lies, just with maybe a few... truth gymnastics. She was unable to lie to her family. Not that she had a moral issue with it, but her parents just somehow always KNEW!

So, she had found the girlfriend and got permission for this date. She had simply told the girl (Minako was her name) that she wanted to borrow him in order to make a certain someone upset, though Minako has used the word jealous and Hikari had chosen not to correct her. To make sure that the girl knew that she had no plans on making any moves on her boyfriend, Hikari even suggested that the girl find a seat and watch from the distance if she would like. She would even buy her an ice cream or a burger to make up for taking up so much of their time.

Hikari blew her parents a kiss and took Akitoki by the arm and headed to the bus stop. As they waited on the bus, she noticed how jittery the boy was. Perhaps he could feel the menacing aura in the bushes that had been shadowing them along their walk. Her shoulders shook with laughter.

"Are you cold?" Akitoki asked.

What was she going to say, that she was shaking because she was trying not to laugh at being spied on. So she took a breath and tried for a gentle smile.

"A little," she admitted. A little cold-hearted to be exact.

He gave her his jacket, which she thought was sweet. Though the amount of cologne he had worn made the jacket simply reek. Too bad she couldn't cover up her sense of smell as easily as her ears. Who thought cologne was a good idea? Certainly could be used as a weapon against someone with a sensitive nose as her. She almost handed him back the jacket, but decided to suffer through the suffocation, knowing that being covered in that scent would drive her dad crazy. Hopefully it would wash out before she went back to the past. Ban may know where she was and with who, but there was no reason to rub his nose in it.

The ride took a whole lot longer than it would have been to drive. Or walk, quite frankly. Akitoki hadn't said much on the trip, mostly he jangled the change in his pockets nervously. He kept making odd laughing sounds and starting sentences that he never finished. The ride couldn't end fast enough for her.

It was a little bit of a surprise to see her mother's car parked in the most shadowey part of the parking lot. Not that the car beat the bus, no contest there, but the fact that her MOTHER was here was strange. For a moment she was startled that even her mother would be spying on her. Then she realized it was likely to spy on her dad to keep him from doing something they would all regret.

Thanks mom!

Akitoki opened the door and looked around the dining room before they walked all the way in. What was he expecting? Demon attacks? Heh... well, that isn't really out of the realm of possibility tonight. Not that she would let it actually get that far.

Her mother waves, then remembers that she is hiding and pulls a newspaper up to cover her face. Kagome Higurashi was many things, Hikari thought fondly, but being a deceptive spy was not one of them. Why not just cut eye holes out like in a cartoon, for goodness sake? That wouldn't be any less obvious. Immediately Hikari sees her little brother hiding under one of the booths. She didn't need to look for her father, she could hear his low growling from the door. Not exactly the most inconspicuous of spies. No wonder the place was practically empty. The aura of menace was thick.

"So uh... where do you want to sit?" Akitoki asks.

Usually Hikari wasn't one to care, but tonight she actually did want to be the center of attention, so she pointed at the table right in the middle of the room.

The young man did an odd sort of uncomfortable dance in place. Perhaps he needed to use the restroom. Instead he said, "How about one over there in the corner?"

It wasn't ideal, but there was nowhere on earth anyone could hide her from her daddy (a couple of unfortunate souls had tried in the past, they were dead now… messily so). So the corner table was good enough. Yoshio made motions to let her know she was going off course of 'the plan', but she just shrugged at him. Sometimes you just have to roll with it.

Unable to think of food while the stench of cologne was so close to her, Hikari gave Akitoki back his coat with a "Thank you". She tried very hard not to just shove it at him. Tonight she was doing her best to be sweet and polite. Though she was getting a bit sick of being 'sweet' at this point. Her shoes were obnoxious. What was this time's obsession with wearing shoes EVERYWHERE? And shoes for dresses could kill a person!

Akitoki held up the menu the same way her mother had been holding the newspaper. So Hikari picked up hers as well. Not that she needed the menu, she had the thing memorized. Her family came here just about every time that they traveled to this time period. There wasn't exactly a whole lot to choose from, mostly burgers and fries and shakes. Besides, she had been so excited that she had forgotten to eat dinner, so she was starving and was ready to order. Fast.

"I'll have the double burger with large fries and a shake," she said. "Maybe a pie, too." Yes, the whole pie.

Akitoki put down his menu with a thump. A soft thump as it was made of plastic. "Really?"

Hikari put down her menu slowly and looked at him stonily. "Yeeeeees."

"You don't want... I don't know... salad or something?"

"Do I look like a rabbit?" she snapped at him crossly before she could catch herself.

"NO... no... You look... you look good."

"If I had wanted a salad I would have ordered a salad." With a burger on top of it.

"You don't want to... you know... watch your figure?"

Hikari, Yoshio, and even her father gasped. Yoshio left his hiding place and scurried to sit with his mother. It was safer there. He whispered to her, then Kagome too gasped.

"Watch. My. Figure?"

"You ordered a lot of food and that is a lot of calories and fat."

Hikari's mouth moved, but no words were able to come out.

"I'll order you the salad with grilled chicken, instead. You'll love it."

Do not kill. Do not kill.

Gritting her teeth, Hikari was able to make words come out of her mouth that almost sounded pleasant.

"You are so thoughtful. Thank you."

Yoshio whispered to her mother. Then Kagome shoved the newspaper off to the side and narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her daughter. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was having difficulties controlling the demon inside him. Her father's very palpable anger made Hikari's smile genuine.

Akitoki placed the order, and Hikari knew she would not be able to look in her mother's direction the rest of the evening. Maybe not ever. She knew Yoshio was only relating things word for word. She hadn't yet decided if that was a betrayal or not.

The drinks come first (he had thoughtfully ordered her a WATER since artificial sweeteners were bad for her and apparently regular sodas or the delicious ice cream shakes weren't even an option), and the young man began talking about his grades and the possibility of trying out for the track team. He boasted of his running skills. It was difficult not to challenge him to a race. If he had been Ban or his brothers she would have done just that. Akitoki did beat her on grades though. Then again, she only cared about passing courses a respectable amount. If her grades dropped too low she was kept from going back to her true home in the past.

Ban would quiz her often. She had taught him to read and write as she had learned to read and write. They learned just about everything together. She often wondered how he would look in the school uniform, but doubted she could get away with 'borrowing one'.

Akitoki was looking at her expectantly. Had he actually asked her a question? Wow. That was a little unexpected. What had he asked? She scanned the area for an escape from being caught ignoring him. Ah ha! Found one.

"I'm thirsty," she blurted out. "I'm going to ask for a re-fill."

Timing could not be more perfect, as a familiar bully from school was coming near their table. She timed it just right so that when she stood she would "accidently" bump in to him... and spill the drink all over him.

"Oh!" she gasped. "I am SO sorry!" Well, not really. Sorry it hadn't been something more sticky and icky rather than just water.

She allowed herself to be yelled and grit her teeth and pretended to cower. Once the bully realized she wasn't going to fight back, the bully really started picking up speed with the insults. The fact that Akitoki did nothing was absolutely perfect! Her mother had actually dashed over to her father and was bodily holding him back. Her mom was the only one who could get away with something like that. The more she was yelled at the angrier her father would get. The more she 'cowered', the more swear words she heard. She had to keep her head lowered to keep anyone from seeing the laughter in her eyes. After one last apology Hikari sat back down and pus her hands to her face to tried to cover up how great that went.

Do not cheer! Do not gloat.

The server brought her another glass of water as well as their food. The bully glared at them from his booth, then looked a little befuddled at her cheerful smile. She would remember to have a friendly conversation with him the next time she runs into him at school.

"I should have gotten up sooner," Akitoki said, "But my ankle has been bothering me since the track try out and made standing difficult. I think I pulled some muscles running. But don't worry, I would never have allowed... him.. to... uh...duck!"

"Duck?"

"Yeah... heh heh... duck... uh... sure sounds good right now. Maybe we should go someplace and order some."

"Order some duck?" Hikari looked around. Yes, they were still at WacDonalds. Maybe they had a new duck burger or something.

Akitoki had turned several shades of red. Hikari followed the line of his gaze.

"Don't turn around!"

She turned around.

Then she gave a little wave to Minako.

"Heh heh heh... she's a... friend from school."

One eyebrow rose as she turned back around to face him. A 'friend'? Minako was a 'friend'?

"Then we should invite her over."

"NO!"

Hikari's smile disappeared. She could smell fear.

"No... I mean I'm sure she's here meeting a friend or something."

"Yes. Or something."

"We should go out the back and give her some privacy."

"Sneak out?" Hikari Higurashi was NOT a demon who would sneak!

"I wouldn't say sneak exactly."

Ok. So maybe she hadn't covered all parts of the plan. She just assumed that Minako had told Akitoki about the plan. Instead, the jerk thought he was on an actual date with her. So... what to do? She doesn't want Minako hurt, but she also didn't want to give her father any sort of clues that this wasn't a real date, so… what to do?

With a she smiled at Minako and moved her head just enough to make it look like and invite over.

"I'm going to go get an ice cream. I'll be right back."

Minako sat down in her spot after smiles were exchanged. Hikari went to the counter and ordered her a banana split. Then ordered another one for her brother and mother. For herself she ordered TWO double burgers to go.

"Pumpkin Butter!" Akitoki exclaimed in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you whispering, Honey Bunch?"

"I'm just surprised to see you, Sweetie Pie. You said you were doing homework tonight."

"I was doing it over at that table, Dumpling. Why are you sweating so much?"

"Sweating? Oh. It's just so warm in here, Booger Bug."

Minako cocked her head to the side. "I see."

"I should let you go back to your homework, Doodle Bear."

She crossed her arms and leaned on them. Her smile disappeared. "I'm actually ok right here. Darling."

Akitoki shot Hikari a desperate look. She should probably feel bad about this. But then she thought about if BAN had pulled this kind of thing on HER, and she was more than willing to start eating her burger while watching the show.

"You'll never believe this story, heh heh... so I was craving some fries, you know how much I like their fries, right Sugar Kitten, and some strange girl just comes up and sits with me and starts talking to me. It was actually a good thing you came so you could, I mean so I could set her straight. I mean I have a girlfriend! She's she's she's just some hot crazy woman who just wouldn't take no you can't sit here because I have girlfriend who I love as an answer..."

Cringing, Hikari decided she might actually be the kind of demon who would sneak out after all. She paid the bill, apologized to the server for what was about to take place, then snuck out the back door.

The air felt much better outside. She really needed a bath.

The first plate hit the window and Hikari turned around in time to see her family sitting together eating fries like they were popcorn and watching a not as nice as she thought young man dig himself into an even deeper hole.

So, next time perhaps she should think things through a little better.

And there WOULD be a next time.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed Hikari's first date. First date in Kagome's time period at least.

Thank you for your reviews and replies.

THE CAST IS OFF!

… then I got bronchitis….


	3. The Perfect Wife

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. Hikari and Ban (and their siblings) belong to me as well.

Torturing a Hanyou

or

The Perfect Wife

"I don't like this."

Hikari sighed and patted Ban's hand as they sat on a branch in the treetops to watch the sun rise. It was good to be back in the past. "I know."

"I could talk to him..."

"NO!" Hikari screeched in terror. She preferred for Ban to keep all of his body parts, thank you. "Have you gone crazy?"

"I'm sure he will be rational..."

Hikari broke into laughter that nearly toppled her right off the branch. "Have you MET my father, Bantan? Ever?"

The wolf grinned charmingly. "He can't be more stubborn than MY father."

"Uh huh... tell me... how does Koga react when males come sniffing around your little sister? Hm? Rational?"

Ban's shoulders slumped as he sighed. "Point well taken."

Tilting her head up, Hikari kissed the tip of his nose. "It's time to go." She stood up and stretched. "Time for me to learn to be perfect!"

As Hikari leapt from the tree, Ban shouted after her. "YOU ARE PERFECT ALREADY!"

After blowing him a kiss, Hikari raced towards her aunt Sango's home.

Trees were a blur as she ran. Sango wasn't exactly in on the plan. Hikari wasn't going to lie to her aunt, but she didn't want her to get in trouble for helping her either. What was the phrase? Plausible deniability?

She loved her father more than anything, but when it came to the wolf demons...

When she got closer to the hut, Hikari slowed down. The kids may still be asleep, the younger ones at least. Suki and Yuki could usually be found with their mother sharpening weapons before practice. Today, however, the twins seemed to have already left to slay demons in a nearby town with their uncle Kohaku.

"Hey aunt Sango," Hikari calls softly as she skids to a stop next to her. Sango was outside cleaning and likely sharpening weapons. Poor Sango... too bad she didn't have fangs or claws.

"Good morning to you, Hikari."

"Do you remember your promise?" She was practically bouncing with excitement. Okay, she was totally bouncing with excitement!

Sango cocks her head to the side. "Promise?"

A whine, a pitiful whine, escapes as Hikari deflates. "Aunt Saaaangooooo..."

The demons slayer laughs and pats Hikari's head. Then plucks a leaf from one of her lopsided ponytails. "Playing in trees?"

"Just watching the sunrise."

"Alone?"

"Aunt Saaaangoooooo..."

Sango smiles as she finishes putting away the weapon she had been sharpening. A sword Hikari had seen often. With two kids actively fighting demons and three more in training, the weapons stash had increased significantly in the past several years. Once everything was secured away, Sango turned back to her and looked at her with a slight touch of suspicion.

"What brought on the sudden interest in how to dress formally?"

Hikari paused and thought about what to say. She should have thought of the answer on her way over...

Sango's eyes narrowed. "You are thinking too hard, little girl."

"Plausible deniability!"

"What?"

"The less you know..."

"Hikari."

Whine... "Please don't ask."

Sango seemed to peer into her soul as she studied her. Hikari fidgeted something she rarely did, and wouldn't meet her aunt's eyes. She wasn't prepared to hear laughter.

"What kind of mischief are you up to?"

"Me?" Feign innocence, Hikari, she told herself. "I..."

"This has something to do with your father, does it not?"

"What? How? I didn't..."

"I will not pry. However..."

"However?"

Sango grinned. "You must promise to let me watch!"

Hikari laughed. If she had been in her demon dog form she would have been wagging her tail. "Well, if you happen to visit Mama at midday by the hot spring where we had the picnic last month... I cannot say whether or not I will be there to show off my... new look."

Hikari followed Sango into Suki and Yuki's room. Spread before her were many articles of clothing. She gulped.

"All that?"

"All that."

"At once?"

Sango smiled.

Deep breath. You can do this, she told herself. Then she reminded herself to be gracious. "Thank you for helping me."

Sango kissed Hikari on top of her head. "I am glad to help. And I have a feeling I will be VERY glad I helped."

Hikari was interested in the beautiful and sooooooo extremely delicate looking fabrics.

"My mother taught me how to dress. I thought that one day I would teach my own daughters... but so far not one of them has the slightest interest in learning. First you put on the tabi."

"Socks first not last, got it."

"Last... ha! When is the last time you wore socks, little one?"

Hikari looked down at her bare feet then back up to her aunt. "The make us wear them for school..." the dog demon grumbled as she glared at the tabi as she reluctantly put them on.

"Are you sure it is worth it?"

"Hm?"

"Whatever you are planning, or not... is it worth it? After all, if you are this unhappy with simply putting on socks... you are really not going to enjoy what is coming next."

Hikari straightened up and took another deep breath. "Yes. He is worth it."

Sango smiled knowingly. Then handed her more clothing. "Undergarments next."

"I'm wearing undergarments."

"You are not wearing traditional undergarments."

"Do I really have to? No one is going to see them!"

"You want traditional, am I correct?"

Heavy sigh with a slight whine, "Yes."

Sango turned around as Hikari changed. She was then handed a top to put on, and a wraparound skirt. Hikari held it out in front of her warily. Deadly two headed serpent demons were less frightening.

"Um... I'm not sure how I'm supposed to tie this..."

Not without a great deal of giggling, Sango unwrapped the skirt and rewrapped it. This time correctly. When she was finished, Sango reached for a white strip of cloth.

"A datemaki belt," she told Hikari.

"You are telling me names of things," the silver haired girl said suspiciously, "There isn't going to be a test is there?"

"A test? Your mother would never forgive me for giving you such a thing! How much stress and anxiety tests would cause when we were young! I do not understand why the people of your mother's time would do such things to their children. Your mother would often have nightmares!"

Sango continued to complain about tests and homework as she tied the belt. When she was finished she stood back and clapped once.

Hikari breathed a sigh of relief. "Done?"

The laughter did not bode well for her.

Next came a piece of fabric that was beautiful and delicate looking. It made Hikari nervous just looking at the kimono.

"Um... are you sure it is okay if I borrow this?"

"Of course!"

"Um... but I might rip it. Or get it dirty. Or get blood on it. Or guts."

"That is always a risk."

Hikari watched as Sango lovingly took out the beautiful obi. Tying it was a complicated process that the dog demon was very glad she was not getting tested on. Though she did enjoy Sango's stories of how her mother had taught her and dressed her the first time. It made Hikari a little sad that the twins had no interest in the tradition. Though she, herself, would probably never EVER do this again.

"Are you sure you don't want to let me borrow something less... um... less delicate?" ...and sentimental.

"Not all clothes are as tough and adaptable as the fire rat robe you wear."

"Oh... Dad will freak when he sees me without it. I didn't think about that."

When Hikari was just a baby, her father had made her the fire rat robe, had even tanned the leather himself. The leather somehow had grown with her. It was her protection. It was important to her father that she always wear it (school was the exception because of the school uniform restrictions). She was willing to anger her father... but not to hurt him.

"Is there a way to add my robe and still have it look right?"

Sango stopped wrapping the obi, then started unwrapping it.

"A different kimono will work."

The pink and white kimono was exchanged for one with splashes of red. The fire rat robe was added next. Then the obi. It was possible the fire rat robe adapted to the obi since it didn't feel overly bulky. Nor did it stick out oddly. Just what in the world are those fire rats made of? Magic?

"I'm rethinking this whole plan," gasped Hikari as the obi was tightened snugly. The clothes were much more restricting than she had imagined. Her posture was had never been better, but moving was going to be an issue.

"You are not a quitter."

A dark haired little girl came in to the room yawning just as Hikari had decided that maybe she was a quitter after all. It was Takara, Sango and Miroku's middle daughter. At times Hikari suspected that she was probably Sango's clone. She was a couple years younger than her own little brother. It was a complaint of Yoshio's that Takara was able to start her sword training a year before he was allowed to hold a sword. Though he was not necessarily as interested in fighting as he was in more scholarly pursuits, it was a matter of fairness.

"Morning Kari."

"Morning Kara."

Takara's eyes lit up. "You are dressed like a GIRL!"

Rude snappy comebacks entered Hikari's head, but she managed to keep them from escaping. She was asking for a big favor after all.

Within moments, Takara was standing on a stool and taking out the ties in Hikari's hair before brushing it out.

"YOWCH!" It hadn't hurt, but Hikari liked the way Takara giggled before becoming more gentle. The girl loved braiding and twisting hair. She bordered on obsessive at times. It is likely one reason Yuki cut her own so short. It didn't hurt to remind the girl that she was not working with rope or leather. It may not hurt the dog demon, but it sure did hurt her sisters sometimes. Though... maybe she should be concerned about that giggle...

"Your hair..."

"Manners..." Sango warned her daughter.

"... could use... fixing to..." Takara looked at her mother before looking back at Hikari, who was trying not to laugh. "To match the clothes."

Sango supervised as her daughter brushed and twisted Hikari's silver hair into a complicated style. A jeweled comb was handed to Takara to gently hold the hair in place.

"And shoes."

Hikari looked at the sandals dubiously.

Suddenly this all seemed like a very VERY bad idea.

After a very careful wave goodbye, Hikari slowly began walking home. With very small steps. It didn't take very long for her aunt Sango and the youngest kids to walk past her. When the older set of twins laughed at her slow progress as they raced by (apparently the demon slaying was successful), Hikari stuck her tongue out at them. Now she knew why the women wearing clothes like these took such small steps. Probably to not fall over. It felt like her legs were bound, and an uncomfortable feeling of claustrophobia began to kick in. She NEEDED the freedom of her legs.

"I still think this is a bad idea."

Hikari stopped and looked up into the tree above her.

"Ban..."

"I think... oh!"

He froze when he saw her.

Then he fell out of the tree. Hikari winced.

"No."

"Ban..."

The wolf demon scrambled to his feet after looking around in a panic. He reached forward, but stopped just shy of touching her hair. Hikari was disappointed. She took a step forward, and he took a step back, keeping his hands up in the air.

"Don't do this," he whined, crouching low, looking at her with sorrowful eyes.

"It's not a date. He just..."

"HE." Eyes narrowed, and the crouch went from being adorable to being slightly threatening. Oh, not to her, not by any means, but to this HE. "I don't trust HIM."

"Oh for... I can take care of myself, Ban."

One eyebrow rose. Then the wolf demon poked her in the belly and she lost her balance. Quick reflexes had her in his arms.

She grinned up at him. "I love YOU, you incredible goof. No one is going to change that."

He sighed in defeat. "You look very nice," he said reluctantly.

"Thank you."

"But very breakable. I've ruined the fabric haven't I? Your aunt Sango is going to find me and cut off my tail, isn't she?"

Hikari laughed. "Hey, since I'm already here," she wiggled a bit in his arms, "Think you could give me a lift to the meeting place?"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Hey! It's going to take me forever in this outfit."

"You want ME to take YOU to meet ANOTHER MAN?"

"Please?"

It was a grumbly ride, but a ride nonetheless to the meeting spot. After additional grumbles, Ban hid in the tree tops as Hikari waited.

"Don't fall this time!"

More grumbles.

It wasn't a very long wait. The man was on time. If she didn't know better (and she did) she would think he had been watching a clock to be so on time.

"I thank you for taking time to meet with me," he said with a courteous bow. "I appreciate your assistance, Lady Hikari."

With a small smile, Hikari attempted to bow back, but decided against it. Why did she have to eat breakfast that morning? Bleah. Did Sango tie it too tight? Deep breaths... yeah... not really happening.

"You are most welcome."

"I was unaware that you were a matchmaker as well as a protector of villages. Did... did you hear laughter? It sounded as if it came from above."

Hikari smiled brightly with closed lips. Showing sharp teeth to the full humans could make them a bit nervous. "I cannot spend every moment fighting evil. I do what I can to help others find love." She was sure there was truth in there somewhere. She was also half expecting Ban to fall out of the tree with convulsive laughter.

"Your cousin is lovely, yes?"

"Oh yes, all of them. The twins are the oldest. Suki is very lovely." She took a deep breath and let it out. "Her sister Yuki... is quite... spirited." She would pay good money to see this guy try to court her slightly wild cousin.

She ignored the second set of rustling from the trees. Her nose told her that Ban now had company up there. No doubt her older brother was up with Ban planning something. She would just have to trust Shippo.

"Don't forget," she warned the young man, "You do not wish to hurt the feelings of either girl. So when asked questions, be very general in your answers."

"Oh of course! I would never want to hurt the feelings of my future wife, or her sister."

Hikari took tiny steps, but paused long enough to give him a surprised look. She knew that he was looking for a wife, but he seemed to be a little too sure that one of her cousins would marry him. Immediately she began thinking of ways to injure him should he so much as lay an inappropriate hand on one of her family. Her mother wouldn't approve... but Daddy would.

Looking over the man's shoulder she saw Shippo's head pop out of the leaves and he gave her a thumb's up before disappearing again.

She hated the shoes.

She hated the dress.

She hated tiny steps.

She hated how bound the obi made her feel. With great effort, she swallowed the complaints and put on a smile (careful not to show her fangs). Hiding her feelings made her feel almost as claustrophobic as the clothes did.

She did like Ban's reaction though…

Up ahead she heard the sounds of laughter. Her mother and Sango were chatting and the younger kids were playing by their favorite hot spring. Originally she thought of taking her to her home, but decided against it. After all, he wasn't family. There was a blur of red, then Shippo showed up down the path in front of the opening to the clearing. He waved and called to her, with the fakest sound of surprise she ever heard. Her dad would never buy that.

Hikari gave a small, dainty wave.

"My brother, Shippo."

Her male companion stopped in his tracks. "Is... is... he a..."

"Is he... what?"

"Are your cousins... ahh... similar?"

Hikari cocked her head to the side, trying to understand. "Similar?" She looked at her beloved older brother and grinned. "Well, he's the only one in the family who has red hair." (so far... though her own red headed wolf was practically family)

"He's a... demon?"

"Fox demon." Her family became quiet as they walked closer.

"Ah..."

"Do you have a problem with demons?" Did he remember that SHE was demon?

"Ahh no. No. Of course not! Are your cousins... ahh... demons as well?"

"No." His relief at her words was a little insulting. "They aren't actually related by blood, but blood does not make family after all." She waved to her smiling mother and her scowling father.

Her family was frozen in mid movement in a very comical way, as if seeing her had some sort of power of paralysis. A little discombobulated by all the attention, Hikari's palms got a little sweaty as she walked closer to her parents.

"Good afternoon, mother... father." THAT greeting sure shocked them both out of their frozen state. Her family wasn't one for being formal. Heck, most of the time her family went around barefoot and sometimes literally swung from trees.

Her companion bowed. Out of the corner of her eye, Hikari saw Sango and the twins Suki and Yuki approach. The twins sat by Kagome, and Sango stood close to Inuyasha. Hikari was pretty certain that was in case things went wrong. Really really wrong.

She sure hoped Shippo was right about this. Getting blood out of this fabric would probably be impossible.

"Mother... father... this is..." What was his name? Hikari looked down as she searched her memory. Had he ever told her his name? Had she asked? Surely she asked. She had saved him from a couple bear demons just last week. "This is my..." Whoa whoa whoa... he wasn't her anything really. And even saying 'friend' would be stretching it. She may look like a cultured lady, but at the moment she felt like a clunky goofball.

"I am in search of a bride."

Well.

That is one way to introduce yourself, Hikari thought. Even the crickets stopped making noises as the temperature dropped several degrees.

"A bride you say," her mother said after clearing her throat, looking nervously at her mate. "And you are..."

"I am Lord Orochi. I come seeking a bride."

"Yes," Kagome said coolly, "So you mentioned. How may we help you?"

Yoshio spoke up... in a rather monotone voice. "What kind of girl are you looking for?" Hikari blinked a couple of times. Yes. Her brother was indeed using notecards.

Lord Orochi smiled, "I look for a young woman who is beautiful and obedient."

Looking in the WRONG place for THAT, Hikari thought to herself, then lowered her eyes so that they wouldn't betray her humor.

"Obedient," Shippo asked, "What do you mean? You want her to do what you say all the time? Like a pet?" The question, which was a good one, was asked with just a wee bit of glee. Was he trying to get this guy murdered?

The thought of her in her demon dog form tearing around a fancy house almost had Hikari snickering. Unlike her father, she had control over her demon dog form and quite enjoyed running around on four legs. Anger didn't trigger her transformation. Hikari concentrated very hard on keeping her hands clasped in front of her so that she wouldn't start laughing like a hyena. A demonic hyena.

The fact that her posture made her seem more quiet and obedient was just a bonus.

"No no, do not misunderstand me, young... er... man?" Several growls could be heard around the clearing from the hopefully unintended slight. Herself included. And her human cousins. "I will treat my bride as a princess; there will be no need to concern herself with anything other than our happiness."

"Your happiness, you mean," scoffed Yuki as she crossed her arms. "You don't want her to think for herself?"

"There would be no need for her to..."

"Or to be creative!" Suki chimed in, looking rather horrified.

"Creative? Why would my bride need to be cr...?"

"You want a servant you can order around!" Yuki accused him. Someone reeeeeally should grab her cousin's sword before she got too mad.

Lord Orochi shook his head. "Servants I have, it is a wife I am looking for!"

"If you give her an order would you expect her to follow it?" young Takara asked.

"Of course."

Takara turned to Yuki. "He DOES want a servant!"

Why... WHY did she not think to bring some sort of video recorder? Hikari kept her head bowed, but peeked just a little bit. It was just like Shippo to manipulate a conversation to set Yuki on fire. It was like she was his personal weapon! Though honestly... it didn't take too much to set off her cousin's hot temper.

Hikari could smell that her guest was starting to sweat. But her goal hadn't been to intimidate the poor guy. What was disappointing was her dad's lack of involvement. She glanced at him. Oddly, he wasn't looking at her... OR Orochi. Hikari glanced around, a little nervous.

The volume level had risen; her cousins and her brothers were all now yelling. Her mother was glancing back and forth between her mate and the commotion. Aunt Sango seemed to be having the time of her life. That made her smile again.

In what she hoped was a lady like way, Hikari cleared her throat. Lord Orochi stopped talking and looked down at her.

"Yes?" When she didn't answer right away, as she was trying very hard not to giggle at the very odd sight this must be, he responded in a way that almost set her off on a hysterical laughing spree. "You may speak."

His words caused the whole clearing go silent.

Instead of saying the very acidic response on her lips, Hikari took a breath and said, "Thank you." May speak... INDEED.

Her words, however, had everyone gasping in horror, almost as one. It really shouldn't be this much fun. Really it shouldn't.

"Besides obedience and beauty. What else are you searching for in a bride?"

Lord Orochi thought for a moment. It irked her a bit that he actually had to think about additional qualities. Shallow much?

"I suppose she should have a lovely smile." He smiled down at her. Hikari smiled back in reflex. It started to fade as he seemed to smile more at her. And why wasn't he looking away? "A lovely smile as the one you wear, Lady Hikari."

Quickly Hikari sucked inwards at his softly spoken words, her lips disappearing between her teeth for a moment. Surely not...

"A woman who knows how to behave and dress like a lady." He looked at her beautiful clothes in appreciation. His smile was more smiley. This was not good.

"A quiet woman. A woman willing to help out a lonely man."

Oops.

"A woman who enjoys bringing happiness to others."

Oh no...Hikari squeezed her eyes shut. This wasn't good.

"A woman like..."

Hikari cringed as she waited for him to finish.

And waited.

She cracked open an eye warily.

He was gone?

"Where did he go?" She looked around in confusion. Then she looked to her mother for answers. "Mama? Where did he go?"

Kagome shrugged and was grinning widely. Then she turned to start chatting with a very amused Sango about what she brought for snacks.

Hikari spun around slowly, looking for Lord Orochi. Shippo and Yoshio were laughing and rolling on the ground. She looked up, just in case, but there were just a few clouds. Sango's daughters were wildly gesturing in anger at no one in particular. Her father... well... Inuyasha was sitting against a tree with a rather smug smile on his face as he pretended to not look at any of them.

"What happened?"

Kagome walked over to her daughter and gave her a warm hug and a kiss on the forehead before holding her at arm's length to look at her. "You look very beautiful, Hikari."

"Thanks, Mama."

"Would you be more comfortable changing?"

"YES!"

Hikari turned and reached for the tie. It was just out of reach. She turned a bit more. Then a bit more. Then pretty soon she was spinning in a circle. And spinning. And spinning. And losing her balance.

"Eep!"

She lost her fight with gravity.

Hikari heard a "Feh" as everything began to blur. She never hit the ground.

Red hair whipped into her face as she was whisked up into the trees.

"I'm not usually this clumsy," she told Ban.

Blue eyes lit up with laughter. "Yes, you are."

"This plan failed, too," she told him glumly as they approached Sango's hut. She would change there and leave the clothes in her cousin's room. "Hopefully the next one will work. I wonder what happened to Orochi. He just disappeared!"

"The world is full of mysteries," he shrugged and said innocently.

Too innocently.

She may never be a perfect wife. But she had found her perfect mate.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note: I felt way too long winded in this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out! I'm back in physical therapy, dang it.


	4. An Overlord and His Minion

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. Hikari and Ban (and their siblings) belong to me as well.

Torturing a Hanyou

or

An Overlord and His Minion

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hikari rolled her eyes at her little brother's screams.

"MY EYES!" He wailed as he dropped to the floor clutching at his eyes. "I'VE BEEN BLINDED!"

Hikari put her foot on him and gently pushed him out of the room and closed the door on him. No way on this earth was she bending down. She went back to the bathroom and tucked more dark brown stray hairs under the wig and tried to pin them down. Her ears were hot and itchy underneath, but she was used to having her poor ears hidden.

She heard her bedroom door open and turned to see her brother was back. This time blindfolded.

The kid had a flair for the dramatic. She admired him for that.

She was glad Yoshio couldn't see her grinning at him. He really didn't need the encouragement. So she ignored his theatrics and turned her attention back to the mirror.

Her costume was perfect.

Every detail was included.

Every cinch, buckle, and piece of leather was exactly where it was supposed to be. It was positively gravity defying!

With her borrowed wig and the borrowed costume, Hikari was a dead ringer for Etna.

Her hair (well, the wig) was in two spikey ponytails. She had toyed with the idea of dying her own hair red for the outfit, but decided on a slightly different plan. Besides, it was interesting to see how she would look in red hair.

She looked... cold. Very cold.

There wasn't a whole lot to the Etna costume. Gloves, boots, a short skirt (tail attached) made mostly of just two wide belts, and a small bat shaped band for a top held with two very brave yet tiny little straps. She could only assume the straps held up the top through some sort of magic.

"Is Shippo downstairs playing?"

"Yeeeeesss."

Hikari rolled her eyes again. "Just because you've been blinded doesn't mean that you are a ghost." She paused for dramatic effect. "Yet."

"Nobody told me this caper would be so dangerous to my health."

"This is not a 'caper'... it's a... "

"Caper."

"Oh hush, Yoshio. Aren't you supposed to be downstairs playing video games with Shippo?"

"Disgaea is a one player game."

"Then go cheer him on or something. Argue about playing it next. Just go do something involving the plan."

"Caper."

Hikari laughed as she shoved her brother out of the room. Again. "Go."

Finishing touches of some makeup and a deep breath for courage, and Hikari was ready to walk down the stairs. Hopefully she would survive it. Standing straight she pulled her shoulders back... then hunched back over in embarrassment.

No. She would do this. Plastering on a carefree smile Hikari tried to walk casually.

"Okay, let me get the camera! Your first cosplay! Smile... holy... no." Kagome dropped the camera. "No no no. You get yourself back upstairs right this minute little girl and put on some clothes!"

"But Mama..."

"Do you WANT to give your father a heart attack?"

"Mama..."

"Hikari!" Kagome narrowed her eyes at her daughter and crossed her arms over her chest. She stared at her for a moment in silence before picking up the camera and taking her picture after all.

"To remember you by," she whispered ominously as she stepped back and waved for her daughter pass. "You get to face your father, I am going to go make popcorn."

Before disappearing into the kitchen, Kagome stopped and turned around, giving her daughter a smile that gave her the chills.

"You and I are going to have a talk about your dating habits, sweetie. Soon."

Hikari gulped. But it was too late. Her mother had gone to the kitchen and her father was in the living room trying to keep Shippo and Yoshio from arguing over the controller. Luckily her brothers were causing enough of a distraction that her father hadn't paid enough attention to her mother's words.

She knew her father would never hurt her, but he could end her social life until she became an adult. She only hoped they would go with the adult age for a human and not for a demon. Biting her lip she touched her beaded necklace, the only item she had that she COULDN'T take off. At least until she turned 18. On that day no one would be able to stop her from going anywhere or anywhen that she wanted.

But she didn't want to wait. Not because she was impatient, even though she WAS impatient, but because she wanted the freedom given. But it wasn't about time travel, it was about making her own choices.

Though she did realize that her attempts to gain their trust by some misdirection did seem a bit turned around.

Just as she was about to lose courage, she heard her mother call out, "Inuyasha! Your daughter wants to say goodbye before she leaves!"

Kagome passed Hikari with a grin and a huge bowl of popcorn. How long had she been standing there waffling?

A slightly grumpy Inuyasha stomped across the living room just as Kagome pushed her daughter from the hall into the living room so the two met halfway.

"Uh..." Hikari was met with silence. "Uh... so I'll be going soon..."

Shippo covered Yoshio's ears for the explosion of growled out swear words. Before Hikari could blink she was wrapped tightly in her father's robe. Her arms were pinned to her sides. She could only pick out a few recognizable words as his shouting practically created a breeze, but she got the general gist of it.

No.

Not just no, but over his dead body NO.

Kagome was watching from the sofa as she ate popcorn with her feet tucked up beneath her. Yoshio and Shippo joined her, now that it was safe to have their eyes open. Generally her mother would temper her fathers... er... temper. But tonight she was just an observer. An amused observer.

"You aren't dressed!" her father yelled when he calmed down from his verbal rampage.

"Yes, I am." Hikari took a breath, ready to be cool and logical. Although she knew she was going to get yelled at, she still felt the sting of tears. But she wasn't going to cry. After all, this was the reaction she was going for. Still...

Inuyasha sensed the distress and took several calming breaths. Then several more. Then got a bit woozy. At last he stood tall and calm and looked down on his daughter. Had he always been that tall? Suddenly he seemed like a giant. She felt her eyes widen to twice their size.

"You are out of your mind if you think that you are leaving this house dressed... like THAT."

Cocking her head to the side, she assumed her most innocent expression, and said, "But you said I could."

"Wh... I... What? You... What?"

Hikari blinked dramatically. "You and Mama said I could go to the cosplay event."

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who nodded slowly. "Yes, but not like this! Not showing... no. Kagome?"

Hikari didn't look over at her mother. Instead she smiled sweetly at her father, all traces of tears gone. "You said I could go as the video game character Etna."

"Kagome?"

"Um... yesssss... but..." She looked at the screen where her sons had been fighting over playing Disgaea. Her sons who were now wearing slightly sinister grins.

"You promised."

Inuyasha whined Kagome's name. Kagome set her popcorn aside and went to pick up the video game box and turned it over. Then she looked at Hikari and squinted.

"If you look at the player's guide you can find a better picture," Hikari said helpfully.

Kagome picked up the player's guide that was bookmarked. She sighed in defeat before even opening it up. She looked at the picture, then looked at her daughter. Hikari wiggled out of the robe and Yoshio handed her a weapon. Hikari struck a pose.

"I..." Kagome shrugged and sighed in defeat. "I'm impressed."

"KAGOME!"

The doorbell rang. Inuyasha threw his robe back over his daughter as Shippo answered the door. The fox demon threw open the door with a flourish.

"Kari! Your Overlord is here!"

"HER WHAT?"

A young man with blue hair and a scarf (bare chested) strode into the room as if he owned it.

"Where is my minion?" he hollered in a demanding and slightly angry voice.

Inuyasha roared and lunged at the boy.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha thumped to the floor. For good measure, Kagome sat on him.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY BABY?"

The young man squat down and reached for Inuyasha's ears. Hikari snatched him backwards before he lost a hand.

"Oh!" the Overlord said cheerfully, "You cosplay too! That's so cool!"

"I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER!"

Kagome smiled and waved. "Have a good time kids!"

"KAGOME!"

Hikari blew kisses as she left.

"Your parents are funny. You're lucky. Now, hurry up," the Overlord said as Hikari locked him out of the car. "We don't want to miss the beginning!"

Hikari turned to her other friend who had been waiting patiently in the car. "Suichi barely left with all his limbs! Thanks for letting me borrow your outfit, Ulala."

"Anytime, Kari. Here's your Fuka outfit."

Quickly they changed outfits. Hikari took off the red wig and let down two long brown ponytails. The temporary dye smelled funny, but it was worth it. She much preferred her new blue Prinny cap and coat to the rather skimpy outfit. Though she hoped she could get the picture her mom took before it got erased.

She'd love to show it to Ban.

As they drove away she could swear she heard her mother say "Of course we are going to be spying on them, honey..."

She wondered how long it would take for them to catch on to the costume swap. Would it be cruel to dab on some perfume to throw them off the scent?

Hmmmmmm…..

ooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note: Disgaea may be one of my favorite games. Doesn't matter how many times I play it. I can play the same level fifty times and still enjoy myself. I might name my archer Kagome when I play, lol.


	5. A Mother's Revenge

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me. Hikari and Ban (and their siblings) belong to me as well.

Torturing a Hanyou

or

A Mother's Revenge

"No."

Hikari crossed her arms and looked mutinous. "It's just a date."

Kagome glared. She took some calming breaths, then wiped her eyes from the tears that were welling up. "Look Hikari, I don't have a sensitive nose like you and your father, and even from here the smell of him is suffocating."

Hikari shrugged. "He works out a lot."

"Pouring on cologne is not the same as taking a shower."

"I thought we weren't supposed to judge people on ..."

"SIT."

Hikari sat.

"You will apologize to your 'date' for cancelling at the last moment. Then you will go up to your room and wait for me."

Hikari nodded. When Kagome Higurashi used that tone, it was unwise to do anything except obey. Meekly Hikari went to the door and did exactly as she was told to do. Shippo and Yoshio were waiting in the hall for her when she turned back around.

"Good luck..." whispered Shippo.

Yoshio's bottom lip quivered, then he burst into tears and hugged Hikari around the waist. "I'm sorry," he whimpered. "I'm sorry if I messed up the caper."

Hikari hugged him back then pat him on the head. "You did well. I could not have asked for two better accomplices. I have enjoyed working with the both of you. Be brave young one, and remember me well."

Yoshio laughed as he wiped his eyes. Then he saluted her. Shippo followed suit. Hikari stood tall and walked down the hall to the staircase. She felt very alone.

Slowly she climbed the stairs.

When she reached the top she glanced to the left to her parent's room, her mother's childhood room. Her nose told her that her father was in there. Ever so slowly she turned to the right and went to her room. Outside the room she took a breath and exhaled before opening the door.

Silently her mother nodded to her desk chair to sit down on. Obediently Hikari took the chair and turned it towards her bed where her mother sat.

She waited.

And waited.

She looked anywhere but at her mother.

And waited.

Her ears and shoulders drooped in unison.

"I'm not dating anyone but Ban but I wanted to show Daddy that there are worse people out there than a wolf demon and none of them for a second thought there was any dating involved so I wasn't deceiving any of them this guy tonight thought we were just going to go play some ball with a bunch of other people he keeps calling me Hikaru so he doesn't even really know my real name but thats fine because I don't really remember his name either I'm pretty sure I haven't actually lied to anyone because I was really careful not to tell an actual lie though I do admit that I might have led you both to believe that I was dating but that was kind of the point because I love Ban and I can't imagine my life without him and Shippo and I thought maybe the best way to tell Daddy was to SHOW him that there are men who are so much worse for me even though Ban is in no way any sort of worse because I think he's perfect and he thinks I'm perfect and we've seen each other at our worst and I've always known my whole life he belongs to me and I belong to him and I just mmppph!"

Kagome kept her fingers on Hikari's mouth to stem the flow of words.

"Breathe," her mother told her.

Hikari took a deep breath. Then she blushed. SHE FELL FOR IT! She fell hook line and sinker for her mother's silence tactics!

"I understand why you chose this very strange way to make your point."

"You'll help me?" Hikari asked hopefully, ears perking back up.

"Yes."

Hikari jumped up and squealed.

"But not in the way you think."

Hikari sat slowly back down.

"I will not help you to deceive your father, the man who loves you with his every breath and thinks you are the most perfect creature in existence."

Hikari's whole body slumped. She bit her lip as guilt began to overwhelm her. She played with the hem of her shirt, unable to look at her mother.

"I will help you to do the right thing. And I will stay by your side as you tell your father everything you just told me." Kagome thought for a moment. "But with more punctuation. And breathe once in awhile."

With that Kagome kissed her daughter on the head and left the room, leaving the door open.

Hikari wrapped her arms around her middle. Although she may not have technically LIED to her parents... she DID intentionally mislead them. And she felt as if every one of those tricks was a lie. Her parents did love her. Her father did think she hung the moon. And she LIED to them! How could she? She was always able to talk to them when she thought they were being irrational. Her daddy would be so hurt! She hurt him! What kind of monster was she?

The floor creaked and she turned her head to see her slightly confused father fill the doorway.

Hikari burst into tears and flew into his arms.

"I'm sorry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to lie I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I feel so awful and I'm so sorry please forgive me I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha pat his daughter's back as she sobbed into his chest, then turned to his mate.

"... what is going on?"

Sniffling and hiccuping sobs, Hikari backed up a few steps.

"We… we need to talk..."

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed and took on a reddish gleam. His hand went to his sword as he scanned the area and started sniffing the air. The battle stance startled Hikari out of her tears.

"Wait! No. I need to apologize."

After a couple minutes of scanning the area, just in case, Inuyasha put away his sword and turned his gaze to his daughter.

"Apologize?"

Hikari took a deep breath.

"Remember to stop when a sentence is over," Kagome whispered encouragingly.

Hikari let her breath out. She almost smiled.

"I have been misleading you both, and I am sincerely sorry." Hikari bowed, she stayed in that position as she continued. "I have not been dating any of these boys. I was trying to make you think that I was dating guys who were... people you would object to me dating. I am sorry for the deception." Then she stood back up, her spine straight as she looked her father in the eye. "But I am NOT sorry for the reason why."

Inuyasha crossed his arms and stared down at Hikari. Kagome nodded for her to continue.

"I have loved Ban for as long as I can remember. He is my soulmate. He is mine, and I am his. I wanted to show you that although you may object to Ban, there are so many men out there that would be so much worse for me as my mate. And he IS, or will be, my mate."

Hikari waited for the explosion with her chin held high.

What she wasn't expecting was a pat on the head.

"Honey, I knew you weren't interested in any of those guys."

"W... what?" Hikari glanced to her highly amused mother.

"Even I knew you weren't interested," smiled Kagome as she tapped to her nose, "And I don't even have enhanced senses."

"But... then why... but you were so mad..."

Inuyasha sagged. "I was hoping this day would never come." He looked to his mate mournfully. Then he straightened his shoulders and faced his daughter. His gaze, however, was pinned to the wall, and not Hikari.

"When a man and a woman love each other, and plan to become life long partners, they will want to show each other... to show… I can't do it... Kagomeeeee..."

Hikari cocked her head to the side. "Are you... are you giving me The Talk?"

Kagome's hands were in front of her mouth and her shoulders are shaking. "No no, sweetheart, keep going. You are doing great," she encouraged her whining mate.

Hikari's hair stood on end and she backed into the wall. Eyes wide with terror she made a shrieking sound. "No!" She waved her hands frantically in front of her to ward off any words heading in her direction. "Please no!"

Inuyasha, with ears drooping, straightened back up. This time he did look at Hikari. His gaze was filled with sorrow.

"Feh. I can't trust him to protect you. I can't trust him to keep you safe. I can't trust him to be your mate."

"Daddy... I love him."

"I know."

"And he loves me."

"I know."

Hikari saw the struggle he was trying to overcome, and her heart overflowed with compassion. She went to her father and hugged him.

"I will always be your little girl."

Inuyasha scooped her up and held her close.

"But I'm not A little girl..."

With a heavy sigh Inuyasha set her back down. "I know. I'm just... I'm just not ready yet."

"You aren't losing a daughter," Hikari said as she rocked back on her heels. Then she looked at her mother and tried very hard not to grin. "... you are gaining a wolf demon son..."

Inuyasha snarled and cursed as his mate and pup laughed at him. Grumpily he dropped down onto the floor and sat sulkily. Kagome sat beside him and rest her head on his shoulder and pat his knee, he couldn't help but relax.

"He can't protect you. He's too... too... gentle."

Hikari sat in front of her father. "He is stronger than you think. I need him. He is the other half of my soul." She scoot forward and put her hand on his other knee. "But, I don't need him to protect me, Daddy. I can protect myself. You taught me to protect myself. You taught me to be strong. You taught me to protect others. What I want... what I need... is for someone to love me. The way you love Mama."

"Did it HAVE to be Kouga's son...?"

ooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Ban kissed Hikari on the cheek. "I'm glad this is over. It was awful. You always smelled like other men and it was driving me crazy."

"Ah, but you were always crazy."

"Hikari!"

"Little bit," she amended. "A little bit crazy."

"So your father said we can..."

"DATE!" Inuyasha yelled from the doorway of their hut in the past. "YOU CAN COURT HER! BUT THERE ARE RULES, CUB! NO TOUCHING."

Hikari repeated, "We can date. But there are rules."

"Rules," whined Ban.

"Ummm..." Hikari looked off to the right at a tree. "Yeah... he said you would both have a 'discussion' before the courting happens."

"DISCUSSION!?" Ban's voice broke. Then he whispered, "will i die?"

Hikari laughed, then gave her Ban a quick kiss on the chin. "You will live. But… for you…" she glanced at the doorway, then waved to her father with her right hand as she slipped Ban a piece of paper with her left.

"Goodnight," she said as she backed towards the door.

She watched as Ban looked at her sorrowfully, then as he glanced down at the picture he held. He looked again, then made a strangled sound and every hair, including every hair on his tail, stood on end. He may have blurred a bit for a moment.

"WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"Or not wearing," she teased as she disappeared into the hut. "Etna," she told her father as he glared at her.

"Rules for you too!"

Hikari grinned.

It may not be the perfect ending, but it was perfect enough for her.

ooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading to the end and supporting me. MMMmuuuuah!


End file.
